Stronger than a Crystal
by Marianela
Summary: Sarah has been asked to return to the Labyrinth. She accepts and finds herself on a journey to save both her friends and the one she truely loves. Please R/R.~Chapter 6 is up!!!~
1. I need you.

This is a story I have been working on for ages and I just found it while searching through all my stories. I had totally forgotten about it but after I read it I thought it would be great to post it at Fanfiction.net. So I have. Please r/r I would love to here from you, good or bad, I don't really care all that much. Everyone to their own opinion, I always say. Well enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth and all the characters that are in it (even though I would LOVE too). The only characters I do own however are Janet, Jeff, Wottleworth, Bottlerooth, Safron and the Ogres. Oh and any characters I add later on in the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: I need you.  
  
  
  
When the moon is high in the sky and the stars sparkle proudly. When the wind blows softly through the leaves of a tree. When there is silence and everything seems to be at a standstill she sits at her window thinking. Thinking about her past experiences, her experiences into the Labyrinth.  
  
She thought about the friends she had made there, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. She even thought about that one person that was incredibly cruel to her .Jareth.  
  
What were they doing this very moment? Were they thinking about her as well or had they forgotten all about her, forgotten all about their adventure to save Toby from the castle beyond the Goblin City?  
  
She had the desire to go back, go back to all the magic and see her friends, to see him again but she forced herself to stop thinking like that. She had her own life to live, her own friends and family.  
  
She had grown to accept the fact that she could never go back not by force but by choice. She chose not to go back because although she didn't know it she was afraid, afraid that she would get so caught up with the whole fantasy world that she would forget about reality.  
  
What if she had accepted his offer? What if she had stayed with him? Sometimes she wished she could re-order time and change what did happen. If only there were a way of changing the past.  
  
She didn't have any regrets about saving Toby, her younger step brother, who had grown into a wonderful little boy, she had regrets she couldn't of saved Toby as well as worked out her differences with Jareth.  
  
Yes she had feelings for him stronger than she thought. It wasn't until she had left the Labyrinth that she felt these feelings as strong as they were now. Maybe if the situation back then was different but all was said and done and there was nothing she could do. Oh if only he knew her real feelings.  
  
" I need you"  
  
  
  
Well there's the 1st chapter, very short I know. But don't fret my other chapters are longer than this. R/R  
  
Marianela. 


	2. Strange Coincidences

Here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth and it's characters blah blah blah. You know the rest.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Strange Coincidences.  
  
  
  
It had been a very hectic start to Sarah's life living away from her father and stepmother.  
  
She was fired from work several times and couldn't afford to live in an apartment, so she moved in with her close friend Janet. Janet was Sarah's complete opposite. She was out almost every night partying with her friends while Sarah stayed home alone reading books.  
  
Sarah's acting career was going no-where and every place she went to for auditions said;  
  
"Sorry you're not what we are looking for."  
  
Everyone looked for girls who were perfect and obviously she wasn't.  
  
Sarah tried so hard to get anything she could but it was no use she wasn't cut out for acting.  
  
It was 9:15 in the morning and Sarah was getting ready for her day.  
  
She had her whole weekend planned out. First she had a job interview just before lunch at a children's daycare center across town. Then she was going to lunch with a guy that she had met a couple of weeks ago called Jeff and Janet had convinced Sarah to come with her to a costume party at the Red hill Hall Saturday night. So she had to pick up her and Janet's costume in the city.  
  
After she was dressed she walked into the kitchen to find Janet half-asleep sitting at the kitchen table. This was incredibly early for her to be up. "I'm surprised to see you up so early," she said grabbing a mug from the cupboard.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I've been up since five and I only got home at three. I was at a friends party." Janet said as she yawned and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You should really stop going to parties every single night. It can't be good for you not getting enough rest" Sarah sat down at the table.  
  
"You sound so much like my mother. I don't feel like arguing this morning. I think I'm going to go to bed and see if I can get to sleep. Don't forget to wake me up when you get back" she said yawning again.  
  
"Alright" Sarah said.  
  
"Did Daniel ring up last night?" Janet asked before leaving the room. Daniel was Janet's so called boyfriend. They have yo-yoed in and out of their relationship so many times. Sarah had never met him before but he seemed to be a real creep.  
  
Once Janet came home with a bruised face because he had 'accidentally' hit her when they got into a fight, the next day they made up and it was like nothing had ever happened.  
  
This had happened more then once. Sarah couldn't understand why Janet stayed with that man. If someone ever treated Sarah with that disrespect Sarah would be out of that relationship fast.  
  
"No I don't think so" A sad look came across Janet's face and she left the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah parked her car and got out. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked in the building.  
  
At the front desk sat a lady wearing glasses. She looked around thirty and spoke kindly to Sarah.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Hi I'm here for the job interview. I have an appointment under Sarah Williams. " The lady searched for Sarah's name on her computer.  
  
"Ok Miss. Williams if you'd just like to take a seat, Mrs. Rose will see you in a few moments."  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
Sarah sat down placing her folder, that held her resume, on her lap.  
  
Sarah was a bit nervous about going in to see Mrs. Rose.  
  
She had heard from her friend that she wasn't all that friendly and not a person you would expect to run a childcare center. But nevertheless Sarah was determined to get this job.  
  
She loved looking after children. She never used to though always complaining about staying home to look after Toby while her father and stepmother went out. Her whole encounter into the Labyrinth totally changed her. She loved Toby so much and couldn't imagine her life without him.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Williams, Mrs. Rose will see you now." She heard the lady at the front desk say.  
  
Sarah got up and straightened out her mocha coloured dress. She took another deep breath.  
  
"Please sit down," Mrs. Rose said as Sarah entered her office. Mrs. Rose gave Sarah a long stare and she felt as if she had already been judged. The look she gave her made Sarah feel as though she didn't meet up with her expectations.  
  
Sarah handed over her folder and sat down on the cold wooden chair.  
  
"Now. Sarah" She said looking at her folder. "Why do you want this job?"  
  
The interview carried on as a series of questions and finally had come to and end.  
  
"Well Sarah, I can see you are very reliable and you sound as if you are a hard worker. A person I particularly would love to have on my staff," she said as a huge smile came to Sarah's face. "So how does Monday morning sound to you?" Sarah was overwhelmed.  
  
"Sure that would be great" Sarah stood up and they shook hands.  
  
"Well we will see you bright and early Monday morning then" and for the first time since the beginning of the interview Mrs. Rose gave Sarah a smile.  
  
Sarah walked to the car with a spring in her step she finally got through an interview without being rejected. This was turning out to be a great day. Let's just hope nothing spoils it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Around noon Sarah and Jeff met for lunch at a small restaurant in the city. She was just dying to tell him the good news.  
  
"You look very happy today" Jeff noticed as he pulled out Sarah's chair.  
  
"Well you know that interview I had over at that childcare center well," She said " I got the job!"  
  
Jeff reached over the table to give Sarah a kiss and she turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek.  
  
"Wow. That's great. Congratulations. See I told you not to worry about anything." Sarah noticed a cut under Jeff's eye.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, you'll never believe this but on my way out of my apartment building this white owl swooped down and started to attack me. It was so strange. I had to run to my car to get away from it." Jeff started to laugh feeling rather embarrassed.  
  
An owl? how strange Sarah thought.  
  
"Really? Its not often you see that happen now is it"  
  
Sarah thought about what Jeff had said all through lunch.  
  
An owl. The same animal that Jareth could turn himself into. Of course it was all coincidental because why would he want to attack Jeff for anyhow? Yeah it must be a big coincidence. Sarah told herself.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah you have hardly said anything during our meal? Is something on your mind?" Jeff asked  
  
"No, I'm ok I just have things on my mind" Sarah looked at her watch. It was nearing three o'clock.  
  
"That's what I just asked" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Wow look at the time I really need to get going. Thank you so much for lunch Jeff." Sarah said as she got up out of her chair and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Ok are you sure your alright?" Sarah nodded her head and smiled. "Well maybe we could go out for dinner Monday night to celebrate, since you did get that job at the childcare center?"  
  
He stood politely and looked at Sarah. Sarah at first didn't want to, but when she stared into his big brown puppy dog eyes she couldn't say anything but yes.  
  
"Um, yeah sure I'd like that. I'll give you a call and see how I go."  
  
Sarah gave him a smile and walked off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah arrived home after picking up the costumes in the city and got Janet out of bed who, was still sleeping pleasantly.  
  
"Did you pick up the costumes?" Janet asked yawning.  
  
"Yes I did. I put them both on the kitchen table" Sarah answered as she took off her shoes.  
  
Janet jumped out of bed, as would an 8 year old on Christmas morning. She walked quickly over to the costumes and opened them.  
  
The first one she opened was obviously not hers as she threw it across the table. Janet was so careless. From the second plastic cover she pulled out her 'devil' costume  
  
"Great! I can't wait until tomorrow" she said as she admired her costume.  
  
Sarah walked over and finished opening her costumes packaging. She looked at it twice and gave a angry sigh  
  
"Great they gave me the wrong costume. Where's the phone?" Sarah mumbled to herself. She dialed the number to the costume store and a lady's voice answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Janet asked  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Hi thank you for calling City Costumes. We are unable to take your call because we are closed for the rest of the weekend due to maintenance problems. Sorry we couldn't help you or answer your question But we will be open first thing Monday morning. Sorry for any inconvenience"  
  
Great the shops closed. How am I going change this costume? Oh well I'll just have to make do I guess. Sarah gave a sigh  
  
She walked into her room placing the costume in her wardrobe and started to get ready for a good nights rest.  
  
  
  
Marianela. 


	3. Meeting Again

Chapter 3!!!!!!!! And finally Sarah and Jareth meet!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters etc etc.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting again.  
  
Janet sat at the kitchen table in her red leather dress waiting for Sarah to come out of her room. She drummed her long finger nails, which were painted red, on the wooden table  
  
"Come on Sarah are you ready yet?" she shouted. Janet was an impatient person  
  
A few seconds later Sarah came out wearing a ravishing pearl white ball dress.  
  
It was cut low showing her shoulders. Its sleeves ruffled out to the elbows, then fitted her arms perfectly, it partly covered her fingers. It was tight fitted at the upper body then flared out at the waist. The dress was made from a material that could not be identified and it shimmered in the light. She looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Wow! You look great, but I thought you were going as a Jeanie?" Janet said.  
  
"I was, but the costume shop sort of mucked up my order and I couldn't go change it because they are closed so I had to make do with this"  
  
"Well you look great. Shall we leave now? Your majesty" Janet laughed. Sarah smiled  
  
"Yeah lets go"  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived at the hall and parked the car under a tree at the side of the road.  
  
Load music came from the hall and they could see hundreds of colourful characters dancing inside and out of the hall.  
  
Janet and Sarah entered pushing their way through the crowd of people. Janet immediately saw Daniel and Sarah noticed someone at the corner of the room staring back at her.Her heart almost skipped a beat.  
  
"Hey look there's Daniel come and meet him" Janet said disturbing Sarah's gaze.  
  
"Pardon" Sarah said  
  
"There's Daniel come on" she repeated herself. Sarah turned her head towards the person she saw in the corner but they had disappeared.  
  
"Sure" she said.  
  
They both walked towards Daniel who, was having a beer at the bar. He wore a matching devil's outfit to Janet's. He had scruffy facial hair and Sarah could right away smell 'creep' in the air.  
  
But she put on a happy face as Janet introduced her to him.  
  
"Sarah this is Daniel, Daniel this is Sarah. She's my roommate" Janet said excitedly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sara" He reached out his hand.  
  
"It's Sarah" She corrected him.  
  
"I like you costume are you supposed to be a queen?" Daniel asked  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I was going to come as a Jeanie but the shop sort of mucked up my order." Sarah said back.  
  
"Right. You girls want a beer?" he asked as he took a mouthful of his.  
  
"Yes thanks, Sarah you want one?" Janet said as she sat down at the bar.  
  
"No thanks I don't drink"  
  
Sarah stared at Daniel as he sat down placing his hand around Janet's shoulders. She also took a seat.  
  
She seemed out of place it wasn't often she found herself at a bar or at a party even. Sarah would rather spend her evenings watching TV or curled up under the blanket reading a good book, while drinking a nice warm cup of coffee.  
  
She sat there eating peanuts while Janet and Daniel talked to each other. She looked at her dress and found it very familiar she had noticed this whilst she was getting ready as well but couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
Where have I seen this dress before? Of course! She said to herself. This dress looks exactly like the dress I had worn at the masquerade ball when I was .. in the Labyrinth.  
  
What a huge coincidence. She thought. First she got the news from Jeff that he had been attacked by an owl, then the costume shop mucked up her order and gave her this ball dress then she swore she had seen... No! it must all be just a huge coincidence. There's no way all this could... No it's all a coincidence. She assured herself.  
  
"Hey Sarah. Daniel and I are going to go dance ok. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Janet asked as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah sure don't worry about me" Sarah said as she forced a smile.  
  
Daniel grabbed Janet's hand and escorted her out onto the dance floor and they danced along with hundreds of other couples.  
  
Sarah swiveled around on her stool to watch them dance and she noticed the same person she had spotted when she first arrived.  
  
A strange feeling filled Sarah it was a mixture of confusion and fright.  
  
Could it be so? Was it really him? After all this time? These and a thousand more questions popped into Sarah's head.  
  
Getting up off her chair she walked towards him cautiously, a huge group of people flooded before her and caused her to loose site of him.  
  
She pushed her way through and he was gone once again. She looked around and saw a blond headed man dressed in a black cape walking away.  
  
She ran to reach him while emotions ran through her, sending cold shivers down her back. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around  
  
"Jareth?" she said. But the man she saw before her wasn't at all who she had hoped it to be.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" she said feeling rather embarrassed. A great sadness filled her but she also felt relieved that it had been someone else.  
  
"Sarah" a familiar voice said from behind her. Sarah was frightened to turn around but she forced herself to.  
  
There standing was a tall man dressed in black tights, a white ruffled shirt that was cut well below his chest, a black vest and over everything he wore a long black cape. It was,  
  
"Jareth" Sarah was trembling not sure what to think.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. She looked at him with a harsh face not daring to show any sign of happiness.  
  
"It's so nice to see you once again. It has been along time since we have seen each other or even had the chance to talk" Jareth said. A small smile formed on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said once again.  
  
"May I have this dance and then maybe I can explain it to you" He held out his hand for hers and she reluctantly accepted.  
  
His touch was warm and soft and it was the first time she had seen him without his gloves on. Come to mention it he did look like he was missing more than his gloves?  
  
A slow rhythm song came on just in time for their dance. It wouldn't be surprising if Jareth had something to do with it.  
  
"You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You've turned into a beautiful young woman" Jareth said as they started their dance  
  
"Stop with the flattery.." although he new she loved it so "What are you doing here?" she asked once again.  
  
"I have come to ask for your help" he started.  
  
Why would he need my help for. Sarah thought  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A few days ago a crystal that I once owned was stolen from my castle." He said  
  
"So what has that got to do with me?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Please let me finish. This crystal gave me the power to maintain the whole labyrinths existence, it is where I get my powers. I'm afraid now I have only limited powers and desperately need your help to retrieve it. If not the whole labyrinth will crumble along with all the creatures in it. Including myself" a sad look came upon his face.  
  
"How do I know this isn't one of your tricks Jareth?" She said  
  
"I ask you one thing, why would I lie about such a situation?" Sarah thought carefully. If all what he said was true then her friends lives were in danger but if it wasn't why would he lie about it?  
  
"What if I deny your offer," She said.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not one of your choices. Sorry to do this Sarah" He waved his hand in front of her face and she fell into his arms.  
  
Moments later they disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
R/R please!!!  
  
Marianela. 


	4. Old Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't won the Labyrinth or it's characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Old memories.  
  
  
  
Jareth sat in his throne while twirling a crystal in front of his face.  
  
The image of Sarah sleeping silently could be seen.  
  
With the little powers he had left he had transported himself and Sarah back to his castle in the Labyrinth.  
  
He sat and watched her as she slept. He studied her beauty and was calmed by her presence. Memories played back in his head.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Give me the child" Sarah had said  
  
"Sarah beware I have been generous up until now"  
  
"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"  
  
"Everything! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken I took him. You coward before me I was frightening. I have re-ordered time I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I'm tired of living up to your expectations of me now isn't that generous?"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Jareth regretted being so cruel to Sarah.  
  
Ever since the first time he laid eyes on her he knew she possessed that special something. Stronger and more powerful then any person he had ever met. No matter what he threw at her she managed to squeeze her way out of it and by doing so got to where she wanted to be.  
  
"Why did you have to say those words Sarah?" he asked himself.  
  
"Of all the times you never remembered the line you had to remember it then"  
  
Sarah turned and fidgeted in her bed and soon she would wake. He stood from his throne and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything around her was pitch black and not a sound could be heard. She stood feeling confused.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself but all she heard was the slight echo of her own words.  
  
She kept her position and dared not move. Far in the distance she could see a glowing figure increasing in size as it moved towards her.  
  
From this point she couldn't figure out who it was, all she new was that the figure was human.  
  
It came closer and closer until Sarah and the figure were inches from each other.  
  
The persons face could not be seen but they held a crystal ball in front of them showing it to Sarah.  
  
It projected an image of Hoggle being crushed by a wall that was falling. From that it jumped to an image of Ludo lying lifeless under a pile of rocks and Sir Didymus was close by suffering the same tragic circumstance.  
  
The last image showed Sarah holding Jareth in her arms he seemed to have been badly harmed and he could no longer stay awake.  
  
Tears streamed from her eyes as she witnessed this.  
  
"No!" she screamed "Why? Why did this have to happen?" Sarah fell to her knees.  
  
"You can change it all." The figure said.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked wiping away her tears  
  
"You can change the course of the future if you attempt the impossible."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. There was silence "Hello?"  
  
She was now alone once again.  
  
"Where did you go? Come back!"  
  
The earth below her started to shake and she felt herself falling. She gave a loud scream and everything fell into darkness.  
  
Sarah jolted up right in her bed with a loud gasp.  
  
With her breathing rapid and her heart pounding she sat and took in what had just happened.  
  
"It was only a dream," she said to herself. "but it was so real."  
  
She settled her breathing and calmed herself before getting up and wondering around the room.  
  
She studied the contents of the room and found them unfamiliar.  
  
There was a four posted bed at one end of the room with purple velvet covers, on which she lay, a chest of drawers at the other end of the room and a large window that opened out onto a balcony.  
  
The view from the window was magnificent. The sky was a mixture of orange and yellow blended into each other, the labyrinths twists and turns could be seen clearly and the air was sweet and fragrant.  
  
Down below in the goblin city there were few goblins wondering the small streets of the city, there were also a few rocks rolling around on the floor still from when Ludo called upon them for help in their battle against the goblins.  
  
The labyrinth didn't look as vibrant as it did those many years ago, they seemed lifeless and the forests had become a repulsive brown colour.  
  
What had happened to the labyrinth? She thought as she realized she was dressed in a floor length night gown.  
  
She took in the realization of the whole situation and walked straight to the door finding it locked. There was no way out.  
  
She soon grew frustrated and started to bang on the door.  
  
"Jareth!" she shouted "Jareth you little creep let me out!"  
  
Moments later the door opened and behind it stood Jareth himself.  
  
"Ah I see you have awoken my dear Sarah. Though there's no need to be aggressive to my castle doors." He gave her one of his sly grins and walked into the room.  
  
Sarah stepped back as he entered.  
  
Jareth was dressed in the exact same outfit he had worn the first time she had met him.  
  
"So how did you sleep. Was the bed comfortable enough?" he asked.  
  
"Jareth, why did you bring me here?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jareth walked around her and went and stood on the balcony. Sarah followed.  
  
"Look out onto my Labyrinth," he started "Can you spot any differences?"  
  
"Yes. It doesn't seem as animated as it once was. What happened?"  
  
"Do you remember the brief talk we had last night?"  
  
Sarah looked at him for a moment and finally spoke.  
  
"I can't remember much. It's all sort of fuzzy" The only thing she had remembered was seeing Jareth in the crowd of people on the dance floor and beginning the dance with him but from then on was a blur.  
  
"I told you that my crystal was stolen and without it I cannot maintain the Labyrinths existence." Jareth stared off into space feeling rather sad.  
  
"I thought you could conjure up a crystal at any time you wanted?" Sarah asked placing her hands on the balconies railing.  
  
"The crystal that was stolen contained all my powers, well most of anyway. I kept it locked away deep in my castle and it was guarded night and day. I thought it would have been safe but obviously it wasn't. From that crystal I could draw smaller crystals that I could use to produce magic. Since it was stolen my powers have been strictly limited."  
  
"I don't understand if the crystal held all your powers where are you getting them from now?"  
  
"My necklace. A few years before I met you I transferred some of it's power into my necklace so no matter where I was, inside or out of the labyrinth, I could use it's powers."  
  
Their conversation was becoming one of the first real conversations Sarah and Jareth have had. Well one without fighting or trying to out smart the other of course.  
  
Sarah noticed he wasn't wearing his necklace but took no notice of it as she continued the conversation.  
  
"Do you know who stole it?" she asked.  
  
"I am. On the out skirts of the Labyrinth lives a small community of Ogers. They follow the ruling of Safron, a man that has been jealous of myself and my powers for years. Luckily he has been a complete coward and hasn't attempted to wage war against me. Yet. But I am afraid now that he has gotten a hold of the crystal he will be much more powerful than me and I would surely loose. He will no doubt use the crystal to destroy the labyrinth instead of maintaining it's existence. He has a bad heart far worse than mine I must admit. That is why I need your help."  
  
A big dicission was laid upon Sarah. But she didn't know weather to accept or deny this mission. All the friends that she had made will be forever lost if she did not but what if she failed. It would turn out the same.  
  
"Why me? Why can't you do this yourself?" Sarah asked turning to face Jareth.  
  
Jareth stared into her eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"You are the only person that I believe can succeed. Besides I must stay here incase something happens to my castle and the goblin city."  
  
"What if I do not succeed? What if I fail?" She said using the same tone as Jareth.  
  
"You wont"  
  
They both stood paralyzed staring each other in the face.  
  
"Why are you so sure I will succeed. You seem to have more faith in me then I do, "  
  
Jareth just stood there not saying a word. His face was emotionless and his hair was swaying with the soft breeze.  
  
Sarah felt as if time was standing still. She stared at him with passionate eyes. She felt a strange attraction towards him. So strange that it scared her. Sarah snapped out of her trance and looked back onto the labyrinth.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
  
  
Marianela. 


	5. Another Journey Begins

Well here is chapter five. Hope you like it! Enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth of it's characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Another journey begins.  
  
Janet paced back and forth in the small living room. Sarah had been missing since last night and she was starting to get worried.  
  
"Where could she be?" Janet said over and over again trying to find an answer herself.  
  
Maybe she met a guy last night and went home with him? She thought. But that sounds nothing like Sarah and besides she already has a boyfriend, Jeff. She told me they were doing great. Oh I hope she's alright.  
  
Janet found Sarah's phone book and began to ring up all her friends to see if they new anything about her disappearance. She had rang 30 people without any luck. Finally she rang Jeff and he told her that he hadn't seen her since they had lunch earlier on that day.  
  
It was to soon for Janet to call the police so she just had to wait and see if Sarah would turn up  
  
"Oh I hope she's alright"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah was given clothes to change into and she made her way towards Jareth's throne room with the help of some goblins.  
  
After many right and left turns they reached the throne room to find it full of goblins talking amongst themselves and making a lot of noise. Three bags where grouped together on the floor. They were full of food and water. Jareth got up off his throne as Sarah walked in.  
  
"Sarah I want to introduce you to some of my most trusted guards,"  
  
Two goblins around 4 feet tall walked over to Jareth. One was fairly thin and wore metal armor, the other wore metal armor also but was bigger then the first. They both seemed very stern and serious. They resembled two grumpy old men.  
  
"This is Wottleworth and Bottlerooth. They will be accompanying you on your journey."  
  
Wottleworth bowed his round face and said hello to Sarah and she replied with a unsure grin. Bottlerooth just stood in silence.  
  
"Are the clothing I picked out for you alright for your journey?" Jareth asked as he walked over towards Sarah.  
  
Sarah was wearing dark green tights, black knee high boots, a white shirt and a brown vest. She looked very much like Jareth and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"They are not exactly something I'm used to wearing but I guess they will do." She said as she tilted her head down to view her attire once again.  
  
"Good. Now if you three would like to gather around here I will tell you my plan. Everyone else get out!" he said raising his voice.  
  
Immediately the noise ceased and every single goblin walked quickly out of the throne room leaving a great mess behind them.  
  
"Now," Jareth began as he sat at his throne. "I'm sure you all know what the purpose of this mission is?"  
  
"Yes" Wottleworth and Bottlerooth said in unison. Sarah glanced at them finding their seriousness to the whole thing very amusing.  
  
"Now you all have been chosen to go and retrieve my crystal from Safron. He and his bunch of Ogres live on the west outskirts of the Labyrinth. There your plan will take place. Sarah, you will be needed to gain Safron's trust and when he least expects it get a hold of the crystal and bring it back to me. Wottleworth and Bottlerooth with your life I want you to watch over Sarah. If any harm may come upon her I will be forced to do something I'm sure you both are aware of. Now, I have packed all three of your bags with enough food to last you until you return here."  
  
Sarah suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Why do I need these two to help me I've been through the labyrinth before I think I am perfectly capable of doing it again."  
  
"You have been through some of the labyrinth. The other side is a whole different story. It is filled with more danger and peril that anyone can imagine. Trust me you will need their help" Jareth stood from his position at his throne and summoned for Wottleworth and Bottlerooth to leave so he could talk to Sarah in private. Before they left they both grabbed a bag each.  
  
"Sarah I want you to take this," He held out his necklace.  
  
He stepped closer to Sarah and placed it around her neck. Sarah was becoming confused. Wasn't the necklace all the power Jareth had left.  
  
"Why have you given this to me?" she asked holding it in her hand to have a closer look.  
  
"If you get into any danger at all and Wottleworth and Bottlerooth aren't for some reason there to help you use this. All you do is hold it tight and it will work."  
  
"But if I have this necklace you will be without power what if Safron comes while we are away. He'll destroy everything and you will have no power to stop him," Sarah began to take off the necklace "I can't take it."  
  
Jareth grabbed her hands and stopped her from doing so.  
  
"No!" he said with some force. "Your better off with it then me."  
  
He removed his hands and cleared his throat nervously. Sarah fixed the necklace so that it was hidden under her white shirt and straightened out her hair.  
  
"Now put on your bag and I'll show you to the castle entrance."  
  
Sarah followed Jareth down a flight of stairs and into a narrow hallway. Sarah started to think about Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Would she be able to see them before she started on her journey? Of course she would why wouldn't she? They soon arrived at the doors and her two companions stood silently next to them ready to leave.  
  
Jareth suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Listen all three of you, you can't mention this to anyone. I do not want panic across my kingdom," he then turned to Sarah " and Sarah I think it is best you do not let your presence be known by your friends. It will be for the best"  
  
A great sorrow filled Sarah's heart. She was looking forward to seeing all of them once again. Now she had to retrieve that crystal to see them again. Don't fail this Sarah. She said to herself as she walked out of the castle doors.  
  
Jareth stood at the door watching Sarah and the two goblins walk away through the goblin city.  
  
"Good luck sweetest Sarah."  
  
  
  
I still have more chpaters to come so don't worry. Please R/R. Thanks  
  
Marianela. 


	6. The Dark Forest

Sorry that it has taken me awhile to post up the next chapter but I've been really busy. My apologise.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Dark Forest.  
  
One hour had passed and the three companions had arrived at the bridge that separated the Goblin city and the Dark Forrest. Sarah had never seen this part of the labyrinth before because she had traveled through the eastern side of the labyrinth in her first travels on her quest to get Toby. They crossed the bridge and walked in towards the forest. It seemed darker than it should be considering it was midday. But then again that must be why they called it the Dark forest. The forest was dark and gloomy and you could just make out the outline of the trees.  
  
Wottleworth lead the trio through the thick forest, followed by Sarah and Bottlerooth walked behind the two. The goblins hardly spoke to Sarah except for directing her on where to go if she veered off course.  
  
Wottleworth stopped suddenly. He could hear something close by.  
  
"Sh," His deep voice could be heard. He held out his hand to signal them to stop walking.  
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sh, you two wait here I'm going to go check it out." He walked with his sword drawn. He was careful not to tread on any twigs or branches trying not to make a sound.  
  
Wottleworth disappeared and there was silence. Sarah opened her eyes wide and began to feel scared. She swallowed hard and started to walk back slowly approaching Bottlerooth. He also drew his sword and stood close to Sarah ready to protect her if need be.  
  
"Try not to make a sound," his croaky voice said. "These woods are full of creatures that will be very happy to make you their meal."  
  
Ok that's it Sarah was very frightened now. If there was so much danger out here why did Jareth send her with only two guards. I mean come on they might be well trained in fighting and all but they were 4 feet tall for gods sake. She thought to herself.  
  
Sarah's fear grew into paranoia and she could hear voices calling her name. She turned her head to see where they were coming from but found nothing but trees.  
  
"Bottlerooth can you hear that?" she asked in the quietest whisper.  
  
"Hear what?" he whispered back.  
  
"Someone or something is calling my name. I don't know where it is coming from." Sarah's heart beat was growing faster by the second.  
  
"I can't hear anything lady Sarah but don't worry I'm here to look after you."  
  
As much as that sounded comforting Sarah still felt uneasy. Not even realizing it, she grabbed the necklace and started to squeeze it. She closed her eyes tightly and said to herself. Make them go away.  
  
Bottlerooth looked up towards Sarah and he could see a glowing light illuminating from the Necklace she held in her hand. It lit up all the trees and they could see clearly around them.  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes and saw the green trees that surrounded them. She looked closer and could see little spider like creatures sitting on the branches of the trees. They had big yellow eyes and ran away from the light.  
  
"Of course. I don't know why I didn't think of it. Those are Spindrels they mimic sounds or speech in this case your name. They do this to confuse and frighten their pray. But I worn you these are merely small versions of their kind." He now spoke normally as he realized Wottleworth was only 6 meters away.  
  
"There are bigger ones? Exactly how big?" Sarah asked still clutching the necklace.  
  
"Bigger then you or I." He said.  
  
Sarah realized exactly how dangerous this place really was. I wish I was at home. She thought to herself as the trio walked on through the forest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the other side of the Labyrinth Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo were all wondering about in the forest. After their adventure with Sarah, they had become very good friends and are almost always around each other.  
  
"Do you hear that Ludo?" Didymus asked.  
  
"No" Ludo replied, as the trio stood motionless. Sir Didymus raised his ears and sniffed the air.  
  
"I don't like the smell of this" he said  
  
They could now all hear the sound of loud footsteps, but what could it be? They stood and listened as the footsteps got louder.  
  
"What is that?" Hoggle said as he took a few steps back.  
  
All of a sudden without warning three giant Ogers burst through the trees and ran directly towards them not showing any sign that they would stop. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus instinctively ran in the opposite direction.  
  
The creatures were very tall and one had captured Hoggle in a net.  
  
"Un hand him you beast, Ruff" Didymus said poking the creature in the stomach. Immediately after, he was caught by another oger. "Let go of me!" he demanded.  
  
Ludo being of his stature was hard to capture but one of the Ogers held a crystal ball in his hand and magically transported Ludo inside it. Where did they get those crystal balls? Hoggle asked himself and he was pretty sure Didymus and Ludo were thinking the same thing.  
  
Moments later everyone disappeared leaving no trace that they had been there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The necklace glowed until they came to a clearing in the forest. The sun could be seen faintly through the remainder of the forest trees. And it would soon be night.  
  
They all decided to set up camp and the two goblins collected fire wood. Sarah sat next to the fire they made and thought about everything.  
  
As she took a bite out of and apple she found in her bag she thought about Janet. Sarah had disappeared without even telling Janet not to worry about her.  
  
Poor Janet worrying her head off about me. Sarah said. Janet is probably calling everyone trying to find me. Sarah started to laugh and the two goblins looked at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Crazy that one," Wottleworth said to his fellow goblin. "Can't believe Jareth likes her" Although he said it in a whisper Sarah still heard most of it.  
  
"What did you say?" Sarah asked as she gave them an unfriendly look.  
  
"Nothing at all." Wottleworth said as he was startled that she had even heard what he said. Wottleworth had seen Jareth looking into his crystal ball earlier on that day. He heard everything he said and he knew Jareth liked Sarah much more than he showed.  
  
Sarah finished up her apple and sat with her back up against a tree far from the two goblins. She disliked goblins, who wouldn't?  
  
Her feet were starting to feel painful. She was not used to wearing boots and she could feel blisters starting to form. She searched her bag in curiosity to see what Jareth had packed. There were numerous sandwiches and fruits wrapped neatly, she also found a watch, which had 13 hours on it. A smile grew on her face. There was also a map and a compass wrapped in a small brown sack, inside was a small note:  
  
Sarah, If you should be separated from Wottleworth and Bottlerooth you can find your own way. Just follow the trail I have marked out and use the compass to help you  
  
Good luck Jareth.  
  
  
  
Sarah's smile grew wider as she looked into the bag to find a pair of shoes that were identical to the ones she had worn into the labyrinth 5 years ago. She laughed loudly and saw she had forgot to read the ending of the note.  
  
p.s. I figured you would not like the boots I got you to wear so I managed to find a pair of shoes that would be more comfortable.  
  
Jareth was so unpredictable. How would he.? Sarah began to think. It was strange Jareth could be so sweet and caring but he could also be so cruel and heartless. He had this way of confusing and seducing his prey, I guess he was a spindrel in his past life. Sarah amused herself.  
  
Her eyes started to get heavy so she decided to get ready and go to bed. There weren't any blankets or sleeping bags so she had to make do with the floor. It was cold and lumpy. Not comfortable at all. She lay her head on a patch of grass and relaxed herself trying to forget the dangers that filled the forest around her.  
  
Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep with Wottleworth and Bottlerooth watching over her. 


	7. Chapter 7

To Whom It May Concern,

I have recently, once again, stumbled upon my "forgotton" writings here on and regret to inform you all that at this point in time I have no intention of adding nor completing the stories I have posted.

My time spent here with you was infact pleasant and it saddens me that I did not continue in my work, which in the end prevented me from living in your community for a longer period of time.

I do hope you have all enjoyed my work as I have yours. And with these final words I take my leave. . .

"Keep writing authors for your words inspire & will keep our dreams alive forever."

Kind Regards,

Marianela Davies  
Ex-author


End file.
